


A Collection

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Original Work, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, graphic death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: A collection of work I've done with prompts.
Relationships: Archangel/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne/Original Female Character(s), Jean Vilain & Original Character(s), Nameless Character/Nameless Character, Tool (The Expendables)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Eobard Thawne/Original Character

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

“I want to wipe that grin off your face with my sword, but my mother taught me to play nicely.”

"Come on, darling. Don't be like that."

"You *kidnapped* me and brought me to *space*, Eobard!"

"It's not *space*, Andromeda. It's the Vanishing Point."

"And where is that?"

"It's...in space and time."

"You don't even know where we *are*? Eobard, when I get my hands on you--"

"Sorry to break up this love fest, but who are you?" I turn and see two men step out of the shadows.

I change my grip on my sword and raise my chin. "Andromeda. And you?"

"Damien Darhk. At your service." My eyes flash at the name and I look at the man next to him.

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"Good, now that we've all met." I whip back around to look at my ex-boyfriend, "*Eobard Thawne*, what the hell were you thinking? I've got homework! I can't be gallivanting around in *space* when I have *homework."*

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if Thawne brought you here, he must need you for something."

"Yeah, like last time? When he needed my help so badly that he *ditched me and ran*? You remember, right, *Eobard?* When you left me to get arrested? Mister '*Faster than the Flash, I swear'*." I glare at him while he looks at me exasperatedly. Then someone cracks up behind me.

"He really said that?"

"Multiple times. It's a good thing I have nice friends, or I would've been in prison by now."


	2. !MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Original Character/Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

She hiccuped again, holding his head in her lap as he smiled up at her. There was only dead space in his eyes, his life pouring out onto the floor below. "I can't. I can't. Don't make me stay here without you."

She brushed his hair back out of his eyes, running her fingers through the thick curls. "Come back! Tell me how much you hate me. How much you wish you'd never met me. If you hadn't met me, we wouldn't be here."

Her crying was echoing through the room, the sniffles punctuating every sentence. "You really were the worst thing to ever happen to me. I mean that. I don't--I don't want to love you. I want to hate you so much. So, so much, but I can't. I love everything about you, even if it means I'll be alone without you."

Her words were getting quieter and softer, and she was getting tired. She looked down, pressing against her side. "You know, this wasn't supposed to end like this. It was supposed to be a flesh wound. Mine definitely was, but I don't think so anymore. I don't mind. Only problem I have is the damn funeral plans." She laughed wetly as the blood started dripping from her mouth, her injuries getting worse by the minute.

"How are they gonna know I wanna be buried with you? I want to be with you when I die. I don't want to be separated."

"I think it'll be okay, though," She looks away, out the window at the soft sunset. "We'll be fine. Maybe if we just stay like this, they'll know. They'll know I loved you." She looks back down at him, her vision starting to go black. She runs her fingers down his face, stroking his cheek as she leans against the wall.

"I'm sorry." She finally stops breathing a few minutes later, holding him close as the day ends outside.


	3. !MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to me for this prompt!

If she felt the rain on her face, she didn't let it show. She stood, completely still, in the center of the square. He would have been convinced she was a statue if he couldn't see the soft rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath. She was staring across the field, unseeing. There were streaks of black covering her face, rolling down her neck and arms. Thick blood covered her hair, hiding the brilliant reddish brown it normally was.   
He took a step forward just as she collapsed. The lights that had shielded the team from the onslaught flew back to protect her prone form. They burned brighter, sparking every few moments like sparklers.   
"I can't get through!" He turned, everything now in slow motion. "Its shields are back up. I can't get through without her!"  
"She's down, we need to get her to a doctor. She's going to bleed out!"  
They argue for a moment before the lights push the shields back again. The black, oily blood was now dripping from her nose and ears. She had her hands up toward the ship hovering over the city. He yelled at her to stop, that she wouldn't make it if she kept going. She smiled sadly and pushed him back with the lights, urging him with her eyes to go. To protect the city.   
The ship made a loud whining sound as the rest of the team made it into the control room. It slowly descended to the ground as they landed it. The fluid now poured from her mouth, covering her suit in dark sludge.   
The lights faded.


	4. Archangel/Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> Prompt: I’m not the person you thought I was, but neither were you.

She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be dead. She'd seen what happens when someone looked at an Angel's true form. Especially an Archangel. But she was still alive, eyes intact. Unless--

"You're not a ghost," he said softly. "You're not even dead. You're still here. Perfect as ever."

"But--" she stopped herself, looking down at her feet, "I don't..."

"You're my soulmate. Only soulmates can see true forms."

"Oh. I thought that was a...you know."

"That's understandable." The glowing figure faded, showing his human vessel once again.

"Why did you do that?"

"The Winchesters are coming, and as much as I'd love to see that, you'd be angry." She almost slaps his arm but stops short.

"They're coming?"

"Not for a few minutes."

"Then I need to show you something." She breathes out, a dark shadow creeping from her chest, freezing the room and dampening the lamp in the corner. “I’m not the person you thought I was, but neither were you. I'm Amara's daughter. I'm the Child."

He looks at her for a moment, then smiles. "You little minx. You kept that a secret from the Winchesters *and* Dad? You really are my soulmate." She smiles back after a beat, unsure whether it's a trap. The lights brighten after a moment, the room returning to its slightly-too-warm temperature.

Dean's voice breaks the silence, "What are you two doing just standing there? No eye-fucking in the living room."


	5. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t underestimate me, I have more power than you can even comprehend.”
> 
> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

“Don’t underestimate me, I have more power than you can even comprehend.”  
“Come on, kid. Don’t do this. He’s not worth it," Barney called from behind me.  
“Not worth it? He killed her! My sister! And he has plans to kill the rest of them. My family!”  
“Come on, I am your family. I’m your father, sweetheart," Vilain held out one hand, the man I thought dead for twelve years pleading with me.  
“No. You’re nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man.”  
“Don’t be that way. Ever since Priscilla died in that car accident--”  
“She wasn’t even supposed to die. It was supposed to be you in that car.”  
“Now, don’t talk that way. Not like you--”  
“I cut the brakes for a reason.” Silence. Everyone froze, but I continued on. “You, with all your racist bullshit. You kidnapped me after you tricked my mother into having your heir. What, you couldn’t handle her strength? Her nerve? Or were you only ever in it to get laid?”  
“Nothing like that. She wasn’t worth anything. Just a useless Latina who couldn’t keep to herself. Like I would ever let her keep you. My creation.”  
“I’m Latina, too, asshole. Or did you forget?”  
“No, all the expensive schooling beat that part out of you. Now, you’re only mine.”  
“I was never yours. Always hers. My mother’s child. And now I understand. I understand why she never wanted to be around men. You ruined my mother’s heart! She trusted you.” He opens his mouth again. “No! I’m speaking! I am not done with you! You are going to stay quiet until I am finished. She doesn’t need you. She never did. She has my siblings, has me. And now she has him,” I point at Tool, still standing in a defensive position next to Barney, who was holding him back. “He is at least twice the man you ever were. He doesn’t treat her like you did. He treats her like la reina de su corazón.”  
“He’s more of a father than you ever were, even if he doesn’t use the title or the standing with me or my brothers. I trust him with my life, my mother’s life. My brothers have no trouble with him.”  
“And now? You killed Billy the Kid. You killed Drina. You tried to kill my mother. You’re nothing more than una oveja a la matanza. And you deserve everything you’re going to get,” I drop the gun to my side, looking back at the team, who are walking toward me. I hear him begin to speak again and I lift the gun, firing one shot.  
The team stops behind me, absolute silence falling again. “I told you to shut up.” The blood drips into his eyes as he crumples to the ground, a small hole in the middle of his skull. I turn back around, dropping the gun on the ground. “So. What now?”


	6. High Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never have been someone to take the moral high ground, blood and broken bones is much simpler, don’t you think?”
> 
> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

I stepped into the room, looking at the man across from me. “So, you’ve been hiding here the whole time?”  
“I wasn’t hiding.”  
“You purposely stayed here so I wouldn’t find you. That’s hiding, dollface.” He sent a stony glare in my direction before crossing his arms.  
“How’d you find me?”  
“Hunter. He’s rather talkative when you get him drunk. Started blubbering on and on about his time being tortured in the Vanishing Point. I only had to get the location from Gideon’s memory banks, and here I am,” I threw my arms out, motioning to the wreckage we stood in.   
“Why now? It’s been years, Andromeda. You couldn’t have called once in a while?”  
“Aww, poor baby. Did you miss me?” I pout at him mockingly. “You can’t make calls in an asylum, much less from a different Earth.”  
“Well, that’s not my fault. We both know you could’ve broken out at any point.”  
“Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Can’t say I didn’t miss this banter of ours.” I slowly crossed the room toward him. I sat on the edge of the table in front of him, crossing one leg over the other. His gaze dropped to my knees for a moment before fixing itself back on my face. “I heard you were making up a Legion. With Darhk and Merlyn. I want in.”  
“Why is that? Don’t you want to go explore this Earth? See what’s so different about it? Besides, you can’t take the moral high ground if you join me.”  
“I never have been someone to take the moral high ground, blood and broken bones is much simpler, don’t you think?”  
He looked at me for a moment before breaking out in a small smile. “I missed you, kitten.”


	7. Disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was a lie when they smiled and said you won’t feel a thing."-My Chemical Romance, Disenchanted

The room was pitch black, the only sound a faint beeping as I finally got my mind to focus. Where am I? Peter? God, my throat hurts.   
“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t move. You’re hooked up to a lot of stuff. Don’t wanna unhook it. Peter would freak out if he heard you flat-line,” a nervous laugh echoed in contrast to the silence surrounding me.   
“Wh-” my throat caught, a hard tube going down my esophagus stopping the words.  
“Hold on,” he held my arm when I reached up to grab it. “Hey, Tony. Little help? Gotta get this tube out.” I heard a soft sarcastic comment and shuffling before the man spoke again. “Okay, when I say go, I need you to cough as hard as you can. It’ll be uncomfortable, maybe a little gross, but you’re okay. Got it?” I nod. I feel someone grab my right shoulder and the tube and then, “Go!”  
I cough hard, feeling a gross, rough sliding in my throat. After a moment, I cough some more, retching from the nasty taste in my mouth. “Hey, kid. Here’s some water. Take it slow, or you’ll choke.” I reach out, feeling a cold paper cup touch my fingers. I put the straw in my mouth, being mindful of the small IV in the back of my hand.   
After a few seconds of quiet, I speak softly. “Why don’t you guys turn on the lights? Unless you like walking around in the dark.”  
“Well, as much as I like the dark, the lights are on, you just can’t see because your eyes are covered. Didn’t wanna ruin your sleep cycle by having the lights on all the time. Here,” Tony grabbed the side of my face and carefully removed the gauze. “Careful, it’s pretty bright. Friday, dim the lights.”  
“Yes, boss.” The brightness immediately became easier to deal with and I blinked hard.   
“What happened?”  
“You got hit pretty hard. That’s mostly my fault.”  
“I’m sure it’s not. It was some big...green thing. And to be honest, I probably shouldn’t have walked onto a battlefield, even if it was technically my street.”  
He chuckled, “I am that big green thing. Well not right now, but sometimes. I’m Bruce. Doctor Bruce Banner.”  
“Peter talks about you all the time. That means Tony is Tony Stark. You guys are his role models. He gets all science-y when you guys get brought up.”  
“He’s a good kid,” Tony smiled.  
“Yeah, which is why I oughta kick your ass.”  
“What?”  
“You took him to Germany? To fight a bunch of superheroes? What the hell is wrong with you? He’s fifteen, for Baphomet’s sake. What the actual fuck? He idolizes you, which means everything you do, he thinks is right and perfect. He can’t see how much danger he’s in around you. You can. You know better.”  
“He was--”   
“You aren’t going to give me an excuse. I’m supposed to protect him, and if that means stopping him from seeing you, that’s what I’ll do. Even if he hates me for the rest of his life. It’s my job.”  
“What do you mean it’s your job?”  
“May asked me to keep an eye on him. She saw—doesn’t matter, I’m just supposed to keep him out of danger. He can save whomever he wants, but I have to keep him out of this big stuff. Especially after the thing with the building.”  
“what thing with the building?”  
“Are you serious? Homecoming night, an entire building fell on him. I couldn’t find him. He was terrified, having to lift the damn thing off himself.”  
“I didn’t know about that.”  
“Well you should. But he won’t tell you anything that makes him look weak because he looks up to you. He sees you as a father-figure. He’s afraid to set boundaries with you because he’s starstruck, or he’s tired of being seen as a little boy. Maybe something else entirely, but he won’t tell you when to stop, so I am.”  
Peter wouldn’t speak to me after that.  
It was a lie when they smiled and said you won’t feel a thing.


End file.
